coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8133 (24th May 2013)
Plot Tracy spins a yarn that she was set upon by two men after they stopped her by making it look as though someone was injured in the road. Rob makes a show of ripping into her in front of Carla and Michelle. The police arrive to take a statement. Hayley tells Roy off for ticking off Craig for dropping litter after Beth has a go at her. Carla and Michelle smell a rat about the robbery. Dev asks Aadi and Asha to behave at school as he doesn't need them misbehaving right now in his life. Rob is angry at Carla when she voices a suspicion about the truth of Tracy's story. Chesney meets Sinead in the bistro. Sinead’s clearly smitten but Chesney is distracted when Katy and Ryan walk in. After putting on a show of togetherness, Chesney relaxes and suggests that he and Sinead should go back to No. 5. Hayley worries about Roy's depression but he rudely brushes off her concerns. As Deirdre fusses over Tracy, Carla calls round with Peter who feigns concern but he is really there to detect if she is lying. Carla tells her the van has been found, burnt out, and the £20,000 worth of silk missing. Owen, Rita and Dennis are concerned that Tina is looking tired. She's clearly had enough of interference from the Windass/Armstrong family. Sinead backs off at Chesney's front door and he walks her to the bus stop but is annoyed when Dev treats him like a child. Sensing Tina’s on edge, Rita asks what’s going on but she fobs her off. Peter is convinced that Tracy is lying and Rob has ripped Carla off. She refuses to tell the police of her suspicions as she doesn't want to send him back to jail but if she tells him that is she does find proof against him, she'll make suffer for what he did. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston Guest cast *PC Brewer - Chris Jack Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy puts on her best act as she talks to the police about the silk theft; Rita tries to find out what is troubling Tina; and Chesney's mood changes when Ryan and Katy enter The Bistro, leaving Sinead worried that he's just trying to make his ex jealous. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,640,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2013 episodes